harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalmaner I of Ustria (DM)
Shalmaner I '''(Al-Antidian: Siilmanir; 84872 - 88613 TE), better known as '''Shalmaner the Great, was an ancient pre-Amilanian half-blood wizard, and the founder of the Ustrian Empire. Originally a high-general of the Issian Empire, the death of the childless Iaester II led to a partition of the Issian territories, of which Shalmaner took part. Taking control of the eastern area of Iaester's empire, and having the city of Ustria as his capital, Shalmaner began to expand towards the east and south-east, acquiring large amounts of territory and placing many city-states under his control. In doing this, he implemented a policy of allowing the conquered rulers to retain sovereignty over their realms, yet under a extensive set of conditions. In these actions, Shalmaner showed a great respect for the local cultures of his subjects, both those who had come from the defunct Issian Empire, and those who he had conquered. This mentality was a consequence of his own experiences as a general and governor under the Issians. The middle period of his reign was marked by the conquest of the other partitioned section of the Issian Empire, their respective rulers falling in battle against the forces of Shalmaner. This conquest is believed to have been the start of the Ustrian Golden Age, which lasted until the death of Shalmaner's great-great-grandson. Biography Early years Born into a wealthy family, Shalmaner was the son of Madas, a wizard, and a non-magical mother. His father had been a general under Pilaster IV, and as such, Shalmaner was raised in the same style as his father had once been. However, under his mother who had been a courtier, he was also taught how to manoeuvrer the intrigues of the Issian court, and how to play them in his favour. At the age of twenty (considered to be extremely young to an Al-Antidian human), he had already gained a spot as a soldier in the army of Pilaster IV. Demonstrating great intelligence and cunning, the campaigns against the neighbouring states led to an increase in Shalmaner's fame, earning him a promotion to general and a place as one of Philaster's advisors, a position he maintained during the reign of his son Iaester I and grandson Iaester II. The death of Iaester I catapulted Shalmaner into the inner circle of the Issian monarch, as he was not only regarded as one of the best generals, but was also a close friend of the future Iaester II. Titles After becoming the ruler of Ustria, and with his subsequent conquests, Shalmaner assumed several titles, many of which later came to be associated with the office of Divine Sovereign. An inscription in a city which once was part of the Ustrian Empire displays a list of Shalmaner's titles: : "Under the will and wisdom of Aion, the lord of the world Shalmaner, great king of Al-Ant, king of Ustria, king of Issia, king of Messer, king of Juuva, king of Malekim, emissary of the celestial path, son of Madas, great general of Pilaster and Iaester." Legacy Despite having lived during the pre-Amilanian equivalent of a medieval age, Shalmaner was regarded highly by subsequent generations, and seen as inspiration by many pre-Amilanian and post-Amilanian rulers. In fact, Amilanius himself held Shalmaner in highest regard, seeing him as the greatest hero of ancient Al-Antidia. The influence of Shalmaner was such, that many sovereigns assumed the title of Siilmaniraios, meaning "heir of Shalmaner", including Amilanius and his successors to the office of Divine Sovereign. Appearances * Dominus Mundi Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Half-bloods Category:Al-Antidian people Category:House of Shalmaner Category:Ustrian monarchs Category:Dominus Mundi articles